


You're Gone

by faithlessone



Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessone/pseuds/faithlessone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram reflects after Java's death in 5x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gone

You’re gone.

Java. My Javi. The only person that I ever truly loved. The only person that ever saw through my self-built mask of technology and sarcasm.

I’ll never forget you. I‘ll never forget that look on your face when I “came back from the dead”. It’s strange to think that I was so proud of you for nearly killing me.

One night. In the end, that’s all we got. One perfect, bittersweet night together. Then you were taken from me. Snatched away from me by your own sister.

I couldn’t face the funeral. I’m sorry. I’m just not Lex; I can’t handle losing the people I love. All I wanted to do was fall into that grave and die there beside you.

“What doesn’t kill you can only make you stronger.” It’s true. Losing you gave me the strength to carry on; the power to fight my own creation. I knew that nothing could hurt as much as losing you.

Now we’re fleeing the city, and all I can think is that it might have been better if I had let the virus get me, and I didn’t have to wake up to a world without you in it.


End file.
